


[podfic] Pondering the Stars

by isabeau, reena_jenkins



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Pre-return to our world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: If Narnia is for the talking beasts, why are four humans in charge?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pondering the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974079) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Pre-return to our world ****

**Length:**  00:08:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(CoN\)%20_Pondering%20the%20Stars_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123040.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
